The spell of lust & the heart's desire
by katieXatem
Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong,i mean really wrong,the spell ayako cast was meant to make kid fall for her not jimmy kudo! the spell taps into kid's hidden desires & now all of a sudden he realises he's gay & wants kudo's body! yaoi! kai/shin lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**The spell of lust & the heart's desire**

**OKAY JUST WARN U NOW THIS IS A YAOI!**

**ITS GOT BOYxBOY ACTION IN IT AND ITS A LEMON!**

**SO ITS PERFECT FOR THE PERFERTS OUT THERE,**

**ALSO FOR THE FANS OF KAITO/KIDxSHINICHI KUDO!**

**ENJOY! ^-^**

**Chapter 1: This is how it all began**

It was another moonlit night, the witch cackled with joy, her voice echoing through the night, she was sure her new spell was going to catch phantom thief kid/kaito kuroba, how could it not? It was perfect, the spell was one that caused the person it was casted on to lust & fall deeply in love with the user, in other words she was going to make the elusive thief fall for her heart & soul, this was going to be the best spell yet she thought gleefully to herself, flying through the night to where kid had sent his notice this time, "tonight you will be mine kaito kuroba! hahahahahaha!" ayako shouted out loud laughing as she went.

Elsewhere

Kid shivered, suddenley he got the feeling that something bad was going to happen, he shrugged it off, "its probably nothing" he thought to himself, he already had the jewel that he was going to steal in his hands, so all that remains is to escape, not like inspector nakamori would make it easy although his pathetic atempts are funny, kid laughed to himself while runnning up the secret escape route he had planned ahead of time, when he made it to the rooftop door and opened it, what greeted him was not the cool night air but a evil, yet crazy laugh, kid froze, it was ayako, again.

Ayako laughed in that really annoying way that she does, kid gulped, what crazy spell was she going to use on him this time? He didn't want to think about it, he tried to sneak away but ayako quickly stopped him in his tracks, "and where do you think you're going mr phantom thief?, I've got a surprise for you, this time you won't be able escape me this time! My new spell is one thats going to have you begging for me to have you and you'll be my little love slave for all eternity!" kid looked at her like she was this mad crazy person who hadn't been touched by another person in years and was then desperate for love, "as much as that sounds tempting, i'm afraid i have to go like now, bye!" with that kid attempted to make a hasty retreat, but as he was doing so ayako casted her spell, this will get you this time kaito! ayako smirked to herself.

The spell glowed a bright pink/red colour as it hurled towards kid, he quickly caught notice of it in the reflection of a window of a nearby building, he produced a odd looking ball with strange patterns on it, he then threw it at the oncoming spell, it collided with a colourful bang, the spell had now turned a dark crimson red, ayako gasped this was not meant to happen! now the spell was slightly off on one key point, kid would not fall for her but for anyone else! "noooooooooooooo! what was that you threw kid! tell me now!" ayako yelled angrly at the thief, he smirked still unware that the spell was not gone and was going to hit him any minute now, "oh its just something i got from a kind ninja lady a while back, she said it would come in handy in case i got attacked by a magical enemy or something, i guess now was a good as a time as any, anyway by ayako!" and with that he flew into the night sky.

Now i can go home and not worry about a thi-, kid was cut off in mid-thought as the lust spell hit with a thud, sending him flying down towards the beika area, he screamed as he plumeted to the ground covered in a cloud of red, sparkly mist, _CRASH!_ He hit the ground with a thud, kid groaned as he moved to get up.

"curse you ayako, couldn't just leave me alone without doing something could ya?" kid annoyingly growled to himself, he moaned in pain as he stood up, kid looked around to see he had landed in a well-kept garden, he turned to see a old-western styled house, "hrmmm, i wonder who lives here? for some reason it seems familar, maybe i should go have a look through the bedroom window to see"

Kid made his way onto the roof and crept over to the other side of the house, he peered over the side to see a window lit, somebody is home, kid made his way down so he was then level with the window, he could see through the slightly ajar curtain, the gap was just big enough to peer through without being caught, then suddenley the bedroom door opened, it revealed the detective of the east, the modern-day sherlock holmes Jimmy Kudo, kid looked and saw that he was completely almost-naked with only a small towel to cover him, without warning kid was overwelmed with a sudden burning desire to grab the detective and thrust deeply into him, oh tonight was going to be a very eventful night for the two unsuspecting people who were soon going to be lost in a whirlwind of love, lust, sex and passion.

If only they knew.

**well what do you think, i know nothin much has happened yet but thats all going**

**to be in chapter 2, oh they will hate me for this! ahahahahaha! ^-^**

**let me know if u want anythin in particular to happen between the two, cause the**

**more passionate and sexy it is the better! oh i am evil! **

**next chap to be uploaded as soon as ive done it tomorrow! so please be patient!**

**and sorry for any spelling mistakes! '^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A whole lotta passion & sex**

**Ok be forewarned! There's mature content from**

**here on out!**

**For all the pervs enjoy!**

**Also I've changed Jimmy to shinichi cause it'll sound better in the sex scenes**

Shinichi had no idea that a very perverted thief was watching him from outside, he casually closed his bedroom door, his back still wet from the shower was facing kid, the thief couldn't help but find this sight before him so erotic and the more he thought about it, the more turned on he became before he realized that he was getting really horny, "dam it, i need to get rid of these thoughts but i-i" kid's thoughts trailed off when the towel around the detective's waist slipped down, he saw shinichi's cock just for a brief moment before the detective quickly pulled the towel back up. This was the final turning point, kid could no longer resist the temptation any longer, he silently opened the window and crept into the room.

"y'know you look pretty god dam sexy without clothes kudou-kun!"

The detective spun round to see kid perched on his bedroom window-sill, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shinichi crashed onto the floor in a moment of panic, his quickly pushed himself back up to see the now snickering kid, "KID! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" kid chuckled before giving shinichi a smirk.

"now, now language, what that potty mouth kudou-kun!"

Shinichi glared at kid, "I'll show you language kid!, what are you doing here! And in my house of all places! I want the truth, no lies or games kid, tell me now why you're here before I kick you!" kid could see the detective was trying to hold back a blush but was failing, he couldn't help but think that he looked so cute right now, all red in the face with only a small towel to cover him, kid knew that shinichi was beautiful and had such pretty blue eyes but never before had he been so attracted to him! 'must be that spell ayako casted on me, that's the only reasonable explaination' kid looked straight at the detective standing in front of him, before deciding to answer him.

"It's simple really kudou-kun, I just wanted to see you outside of heists and cases, y'know see the real you, plus I've always wanted to see where you live, and know that I do there's nothing to stop me from coming to do this to you" shinichi flinched a little, "uh d-do what may I ask?" kid smirked evilly, shinichi didn't like where this was going and tried to back towards the door, kid quickly grabbed shinchi's wrist and throwed him onto the bed, before the detective had time to defend himself kid quickly pounced on him, "ah! kid get off of me you perverted thief!" shinichi yelled, but it was no use the thief was not listening, he was already taking off his clothes, the tie, jacket and shirt all fell first to the side, shinichi saw scars on the thiefs chest, but his thoughts were disrupted when kid started to kiss his nipples, shinichi gasped before kid continued his little act, he kissed and licked the nipples hard which made shinichi moan and gasp, kid loved the sudden control he had over his little detective who was blushing wildly, shinichi made an attempt to say something but kid quickly covered his lips with his own, the kiss was at first gentle then became passionate as kid's tongue tried to worm its way into shinichi's mouth, the detective tried to resist kid's little attempts to invade his mouth but it was no use.

Things started to get really hot now, kid's hands were moving around shinichi's body as if they were making sure that every spot of his body was touched, they soon found their way into shinichi's trousers, "ah! k-kid d-don't! n-not there!" shinichi barely was able to think at all at this point, kid was paying no attention, he had already made his way down until his face was lined up with shinichi's throbbing member, kid licked it making the detective gasp loudly before licking all the way up to the tip, he licked the very top of it causing a very loud moan to escape from shinichi's lips, kid couldn't help but snicker at this, he was absolutely loving how much he affected the detective, and he couldn't stop now could he? He began to pump shinichi's member fast and hard which caused all sorts of moans and other sounds to escape from the detective, who was by this point completley lost in a whirlwind of emotions and was babbling nonsense, shinichi could feel himself coming to a breaking point, "a-ah k-kid, i-i'm c-coming!" before he could stop himself, shinichi came into kid's mouth causing cum to splatter onto kid's face.

Kid mopped himself up while licking up the cum hungerly, he quickly produced a bottle of lube, he was going to make this modern-day sherlock his forever more, kid took off his clothes until all that was left was his hat, gloves and monocle, he took one of the gloves off and used the other to pour some of the lube onto the un-gloved hand, he made sure his fingers were covered before slowly entering one finger into shinichi's entrance, a sudden invasion of his most sensitive area brought shinichi back to his senses, he winced in pain as the foreign object moved around a little, kid soothed him with gentle whispers, "it's going to be okay shinichi, just relax I promise this will become a most pleasurable moment in your entire life" shinichi soon calmed down before kid slowly entered another finger, once that was okay he made a scizzor-like movement inside him to open him up more, this caused shinichi to whimper a little, kid kissed him to reassure him, then a third finger came in, kid moved it around a bit before he was convinced shinichi was stretched enough, he then lubed up his cock before pressing it against shinichi's entrance, this attracted shinichi's attention, "I'm going to enter you know, don't worry I'll be gentle I promise" he kissed shinichi again on the lips before slowly entering him, shinichi's breath hitched as he could feel kid entering him, kid slowly pushed himself in more and more before starting to thrust.

Shinichi gasped as he could feel kid starting to pick up pace, soon kid was thrusting into him at a quickening pace, shinichi couldn't help but love this, the overwelming feeling of passion was like estasy, it was taking him over and it never felt so good! Shinichi soon found himself saying to kid 'to go faster' and 'to do it harder' of course kid was only to happy to fufill his wishes, he picked up the pace and thrusted into shinichi harder and harder before they both could feel themselves reaching thier climax, in a moment of white light, they both came, cum flying everywhere and the two of them screaming each other's names, before finally they collasped onto the bed, shinichi looked at kid lying next to him, "next time I'm on top ok" kid looked back at shinichi and smiled, "sure, that sounds good to me tantei-kun" they kissed before sleep took them over, both of them locked in a loving embrace.

**well that's it! i hope u enjoyed it! i'll try to upload some more stories soon!**

**please review and comment! look forward to some more yaoi-ness! yay! ^-^**

**i'm so glad i managed to finish this! hope it turned out okay! ok c ya soon yall!**


End file.
